La vida que nunca quise tener
by Hinata Barcenas
Summary: Naruto, un joven de 16 años que esta a punto de entrar a la preparatoria "HYUN-A", donde ara nuevos amigos y se encontrara con viejos compañeros, y tal ven con el amor. Pero su pasado le estará aterrando, tendrá que superar esto y mas con la ayuda de sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

hola mi nombre es kagome131997 tengo 16 años pero estoy apunto de cumplir 16 me encanta el anime mejor dicho lo adora jejejejjeje, mi anime favorito es naruto obviamente, tambien tengo un canal en youtube, ta,bien estoy como kagome131997

este un mi primer historia que publico, espero que les agrade

(^3^) (0_0) (^3^) (0_0) (^3^) (0_0) (^3^) (0_0) (^3^) (0_0)

_**Prologo**_

Desde la habitación de un joven rubio, de ojos azules, se asomaba por la puerta para ver lo que sucedía, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada, así que decidió acercarse mas para podre ver lo que sucedía.

-¿mamá?, ¿papá?

La voz desde la puerta sorprendió a ambos adultos. Miro a sus padres y vio algo que lo asusto muchísimo. Su madre y su padre estaban heridos, y el único que estaba era…

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis padres?! –grito furioso,

El rubio pasó delante de la persona quien estaba con sus padres y se coloco protectoramente frente a sus padres. Miro a aquel hombre.

-¿Y tú qué? –dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Qué les has hecho a mis padres? –interrumpió el niño.

-Nada que te incumbe mocoso. –levanto una pavorosa mano hacia aquel rubio, quien por instinto se tapo la cara. Kushina, se le enfrentó frenética, cubriendo a Naruto con su cuerpo. El golpe cayo sobre Kushina que la mando hasta el piso. Naruto no dudo en atacar aquel hombre quien se atrevió a golpear a su madre. -¡Naruto! –grito Kushina tratando de que Naruto se parara, pero no le hiso caso.

-¡¿Crees que puedes con migo mocoso?! –tomándolo del cuellos

-¡Déjalo en paz!-dijo un Minato muy enfadado

-¿Y si no?, ¿Qué me aras? –levantando a Naruto hasta que, quedara su mirada contra la suya. -¿Darías lo que fuera por este mocoso insignificante?

-Él no es un mocoso insignificante, él es mi hijo

-Como sea. –aventó a Naruto contra la pared, haciendo que Naruto se lastimara

¡NARUTO! –grito Kushina, mientras se paraba para ir donde se encontraba su hijo. –Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si mamá, estoy bien. –sonriendo como si nada había pasado.

-Naruto, necesito que me agás un favor. –poniéndose a su estatura. -¿pudras hacerlos? –Naruto solo movió su cabeza se arriba, abajo. –Necesito que te valla a su habitación, cierres con el seguro, tomes tu reproductor, te metas a tu closet cierres la puerta, te pongas los audífonos, pongas la música a todo volumen y no salgas hasta que tu papá o yo valla, ¿endentaste?

-Pero… -fue interrumpido por su madre.

-Pero nada… ve hacer lo que te dije. Ordeno un poco enojada.

-¿Qué les pasara a ti y a papá? –dijo preocupado

-Estaremos bien, te lo prometo, ahora ve hacer lo que te pedí

Naruto solo hiso lo que su madre le ordeno, cerro los ojos con fuerza, hasta quedar dormido…

(^3^) (0_0) (^3^) (0_0) (^3^) (0_0) (^3^) (0_0) (^3^) (0_0)

se que esta corto pero es todo lo que se me ocurrió, espero que les ayuda gustado, empezare de una vez a hacer el capitluo 1, y sin mas asuntos me despido sayonadara (^-^)7


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola de nuevo, quiero que me perdonen por mi falta de ortografía en la historia anterior, es que estaba haciendo las cosas rápido porque estaba a punto de entrar a la prepa y escribí todo a lo rápidin, porque si llego tarde me ponían 3 faltas y eso no me hace bien en mis calificaciones TwT, además el viernes 7 de febrero me querían poner reporte por la culpa de mi compañero porque se fueron de la escuela, yo y una amiga fuimos con la maestra para pedirle que no nos pusiera reporte, que estábamos con el maestro de Geometría y Trigonometría, y al parecer una de mis compañeras del salón nos vio y al parecer les dijo al todo el salón que nosotras les fuimos a dar el chisme y ahora todo el salón está contra nosotras dos TwT. Y el martes 11 de febrero trataron de golpear a mi amiga esos hijos de %&"*!%$&, gomenasai pero eso me enfado de verdad, lo bueno es que ella pudo esquivar el golpe. Pero bueno, a mi no me afecta de que el salón ya no me quiera hablar, aun así me caen muy mal.

Bueno después de todo lo que escribí de lo que me paso jejejejej, gomenasai de nuevo, pero me voy a presentar de nuevo, soy Kagome131997 tengo 16 años, me encanta el anime y acabo de terminar uno que estuvo ¡GENIAL! Se llama _**"Btoom!"**_ Para los que no han oído de ese anime, este año cumplo 17 años ya estoy vieja TwT.

También tengo un canal en YouTube, también es Kagome131997, claro para el que guste paras a ver mis videos.

Este es mi primera historia que publica aquí, en , espero que les guste este capitulo shiiiiiiiiiii, bueno que mas… ah, si los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a Kishimoto el creador de Naruto.

Capitulo 1

"Un nuevo comienzo"

_**La vida es dura…**_

_**Si puede ser, pero a poco no, vale la pena vivirla.**_

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana hasta llegar a la cara de un rubio. Él empezaba a abrir sus ojos por la molestia de los rayos del sol, hasta abrirlos completamente, voltio a ver a su lado derecho una foto donde se encontraba Kakashi, sus padres y él, cuando apenas era un bebé, Kakashi tenia al menos unos 13 o 12 años de edad, Kakashi cargaba a Naruto mientras este le jalaba los pelos, Minato y Kushina los miraban. A lado de la foto estaba un reloj que le indicaba que eran las 6:06, se sentó para después estirarse, y tallarse los ojos.

Volteo a su izquierda para ver su escritorio, donde se encontraba su computadora medio abierta, una mochila vacía, una lámpara verde con amarillos de una forma muy extraña, libretas regadas por todas partes, como si alguien hubieras buscado algo entre sus cosas para encontrar algo.

Se decidió a levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a su closet para buscar su uniforme y cambiarse, pero se decidió ir primero a desayunar, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina y se quedo viendo la cocina.

_***Flash Back***_

Naruto estaba escondido detrás de la pared, observando a su madre para ver lo que hacia. Ella estaba cocinando para la hora de la cena, antes de que su papá llegara y Kakashi, ya que siempre cenaban todos juntos. Naruto se acercaba de puntas a la mesa y se escondía como si fuera un ninja, volvió a ver a su madre y vio que no había notado su presencia, entonces decidió seguir con su plan llamado _**"operación salvar galletas de chocolate", **_se acercó a la lacena y acervo a su mama para ver si no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba a punto de tomar las galletas cuando de repente…

-Naruto no es momento de que comas galletas

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de su presencia? –Pero… pero tu… yo… galletas…

Kushina solo sonrió y volteo a verlo. -Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta, soy tu madre y…

-¡NOOOOOOOO! –grito provocando que Kushina se asustara.

-¿Por qué gritas?, ¿te paso algo? –pregunto una Kushina muy, pero muy preocupada

-Porque eres mi madre.

Kushina se enojo por que Naruto había dicho. -¿Cómo que gritaste porque soy tu madre? –pregunto, guardando esa furia que traía, quería haber si había otra razón.

-Si, como la de Star Wars, que el malo le dice _**"yo soy tu padre" **_y el bueno se queda muy sorprendido por lo que dijo.

Kushina solo sonrió al ver la cara de Naruto, se le veía de emoción. –Naruto me proras ayudar en poner la mesa y te prometo que cuando acabemos de cenar te doy una galleta.

-Que sean dos y trato hecho.

-Esta bien solo dos ni más, ni menos.

Naruto se puso a limpiar la mesa, antes de que llegara su padre y Kakashi

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-¿Qué haces Naruto? –pregunto Kakashi mientras bajaba las escaleras

-¿Eh?... –volteando a ver a Kakashi. –Ah… solo baje a desayunar antes de irme a la prepa.

-¿Y qué esperas?, el desayuno no se ara solo.

-Cierto, ¿verdad?, jejejejej. –llevando su mano a la nuca y rascándose la nuca.

-¿Te encuentras bien Naruto? –pregunto un poco preocupado.

-Claro Kakashi. –regalándole una sonrisa.

-Vete a cambiar o a bañar yo are el desayuno. –dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza y se dirigía a la estufa.

-Si, pero… -fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

-Sin peros… anda vete a bañar, que hoy es tu primer día en la preparatoria "HYUN-A". –dijo mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Naruto solo dio un suspiro y se dirigió al baño, empezó a desvestirse, primero abrió la llave del agua fría y después la caliente hasta quedar tibia. Después de unos minutos termino de bañarse y se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, terminando de arreglarse se dirigió a las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor donde estaba servido el desayuno, Naruto dejo su mochila en el suelo, mientras se sentaba y empezaba a desayunar.

-Veo que ya empezaste a desayunar sin mí. –dijo Kakashi acercando unos vasos.

-Y esta delicioso Kakashi, jejejejej. –tomo el vaso y se sirvió jugo

-No te preocupes, claro… Naruto ¿Estas seguro de que te encuentras bien?

-Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No por nada. –se sienta a lado de Naruto.- Naruto, si necesitas hablar sobre… -pero fue interrumpido

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! –se levanto de la mesa enojado, para después ir por su mochila. -¡¿Qué no puedes confiar en mi?! –tomo su mochila y salió por la puerta de su casa y azotándola

Kakashi solo soltó un suspiro.-Naruto, no estas solo. –y se dispuso a desayunar. De pronto sonó su teléfono y Kakashi contesto. – ¿bueno?

-¿Hablo con el joven Namikaze? – pregunto la otra voz.

-Lo siento pero se equivoco de número, pero yo soy su tutor, yo le podría dar su recado… -pero ya no se escuchaba. -¿bueno?... parece que se corto la llamada. – guardo su teléfono y siguió con su desayuno

_**Instituto HYUN-A**_

Naruto solo caminaba por los pasillos del instituto ignorando todo aquel que le llamaba, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no quería hablar con nadie. De repente choco con una rubia.

-Te encuentras bien. –Dijo Naruto levantándose rápido para ayudar a la rubia. Le extendió su mano la rubia tomo la mano para que se pudiera levantar

-Hola, ¿Cómo te llamas?, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, pero puedes llamarme Ino, o Yamanaka, o como te guste llamarme ¿te gusta el instituto?, porque a mi si, es muy grande, tiene muchos salones. La rubia no dejaba a Naruto pronunciar ninguna palabra ya que ella lo interrumpía. Hay mucha gente, aunque eso normal ya que es una preparatoria, pero hay mucho chicos guapos, ¿a ti te gustan los chicos?, obviamente no, porque eres hombre y es normal de que te gusten las mujeres, porque si te gustaran los hombres serias gay, pero a ti no se tevé la forma de gay, pero también hay chicos que les gustan los hombres y las mujeres, ¿no serás uno de ellos?... ¡no lo había notado! ¡También eres rubio igual que yo! –pero fue interrumpida por una paleta, que Naruto le puso en su boca para que dejara de hablar.

-¡Para de hablar!, por favor. –con su respiración un poco agitada como si hubiera corrido. –tu ¿de donde saliste?

Ino saca la paleta de su boca, para poder contestar. –yo salí de mi madre, porque mi padre y mi madre… -fue interrumpida por una mano en su boca.

-Me refiero que de donde vienes. – quitando su nada para que ella pudiera responder.

-De mi casa

Naruto se golpeo su frente con su mano izquierda. –Me refiero que… -suspiro. –Ahh, olvídalo. Me llamo Namikaze Naruto, pero poder decirme Naruto, si, si me gusta la institución, no, no me gustan los hombres. Ahora si me permites voy a ir a buscaren que salón me toco.

-¡Te acompaño, yo también tengo que buscar en que salón me toco!

-¿Ah?, claro. –comenzó a caminar e Ino a si lado. –Hoy será un día muy largo. – dijo para si mismo. Hasta llegar a la dirección, donde había hojas pegadas. -¿Estas serán las listas?

-Claro que son las listas, ahí dice mi nombre. –Apunto donde decía su nombre. –Parece que me toco en 1°B.

-Y a mi me toco… -buscando su nombre en las listas.

-Mira. –Apunto en la lista. –Te toco con migo. –Naruto volteo a ver en la lista

-Genial, me toco en el mismo salón que Ino.-Dijo para si mismo. -¿Y tu sabes donde queda nuestro salón?

-Claro, ven vamos. –Tomo de la mano de aquel rubio de ojos azules y lo llevo hasta el salón. –Este es nuestro salón… Yo me voy a sentar aquí. –Señalo una banca que estaba cercas de la ventana. ¿Y tú donde te vas a sentar Naruto-san? –dijo muy emocionada.

-Bueno… yo… -Empozaba a buscar una banca. Hasta encontrar una banca sola. –Esa. –Apunto la butaca.

-¿Esa?... ¿No crees que esta un poco lejos del pizarrón Naruto-san?

-Si lo esta, pero es la única banca que esta desocupada.

-¿Mmm?... ¿quieres que te busque una banca cercas de mi?

-No, no, déjalo así. –Regalándole una sonrisa

-¿Seguro?

-Si, si, clara. Bueno… Creo que voy a dar un paseo por la prepa, si no te importa.

-Claro, vamos. –Pero a Naruto no le agrado la idea de que Ino lo acompañara, ya que quería estar solo. -¡¿No es posible?! –Grito muy emocionada

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto preocupada, ya que Ino le dio un gran susto.

-Ahh. –Grito ignorando a Naruto. -¡¿De donde compraste esa blusa?!

-¿Eh?, ¿esta blusa?...

Naruto tomo la oportunidad para salir del salón si que Ino se diera cuenta. –Bueno, veamos esta prepa. –Se acercó a un croquis de la preparatoria. –Veamos, ¿Qué tal si voy a las canchas?, o ¿si voy ala cafetería? O mejor… -Pero fue interrumpido

-Oh, mejor te diriges al salón que ya van a comenzar las clases

-¿Tú que haces aquí?

¿Quién será otra persona que esta hablando con Naruto?

¿Quién será la persona que quería hablar con Naruto, por teléfono?

¿Cuándo llegara el maestro de Naruto?

¿Por qué Kakashi siguió desayunando después de que Naruto se enoja con él?

¿Por qué ago tantas preguntas?

Y la más importante ¿Dónde habrá comprado esa blusa?

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo…

"El primer día de clases"

Hasta aquí termina el primer capitulo, que tal les pareció, sean sinceros con migo y disculpen si encuentran faltas de ortografía.

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo jejejejej sayonara


	3. El primer día de clases

Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai… sé que me tarde mucho pero tengo mis razones, primero lo primero, estoy en la prepa voy en 2° semestre especialidad contabilidad, voy en la tarde y no tengo mucho tiempo, es por eso que me llevo una libreta para escribir la historia, claro cuando me llegan ideas, después tengo que pasarla a la computadora.

Segundo, como no tengo internet tengo que pedirle dinero a mi otoo-san o a mi okaa-san, y a veces no traen dineyos, así que tengo que esperar hasta que me den tan siquiera 15 pesitos o 5 XD, soy reepobre.

No sé, si se entienda esta capitulo pero Naruto es nuevo en la preparatoria, por si alguien no lo a captado jejejejejejej

Y tercero, han pasado muchos problemas que no me gustarían decir. Espero les guste este capitulo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a Kishimoto el creador de Naruto.

Capitulo 2

"El primer día de clases"

**La vida es la hipoteca del alma…**

**Aunque uno salga con buenas intenciones, ir avanzando implica cometer traiciones, con los demás o con uno.**

**Hay quien tiene la fortuna de no caer demasiado en ello y quien directamente es un si hacemos o no lo correcto lo tenemos todos.**

Naruto se encontraba sentado en su banca, escribía lo que el maestro les dictaba la tarea.

-Eso es todo, espero que cumplan con la tarea o les bajare un punto. –tomo sus cosas del escritorio y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.- Que la pasen bien en su primer día y hasta mañana. –dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Al ver que el maestro desaparecía de sus vistas, todos comenzaban a platicar, Naruto solo miro por la ventana.

_***Flash Back***_

-Bueno, veamos esta prepa. –se acercó a un croquis de la prepa. –veamos, ¿Qué tal si voy a las canchas?, o si voy a la cafetería, o mejor… -pero fue interrumpido.

-Oh, mejor te diriges la salón que ya van a comenzar las clases.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Pies yo trabajo aquí Naruto. –le regalo una sonrisa, un castaño que al parecer tenia el pelo recogido, era unos centímetros mas alto que Naruto, su piel era un poco mas morena que la de Naruto, en su rostro tenia una cicatriz que estaba arriba de su nariz y debajo de sus ojos.

-¿Desde cuando trabajas aquí Iruka? –dijo algo molesto.

-En primero, para ti soy Iruka-sensei, en segundo, yo llevo tres años trabajando aquí y en tercero me sorprende que hayas llegado a la preparatoria. Comenzó a reírse.

-¡No es gracioso Iruka-sensei…! ¿Cómo que lleca tres años trabajando aquí? –dijo muy pero muy confundido. -¿Qué no trabajaba en la primaria Konoha?

-Si, pero cuando ustedes se graduaron, me ofrecieron dar clases en preparatoria y pues, mírame aquí estoy dando clases, jejejejejejej… oye Naruto.

-¿Que pasa Iruka-sensei? –voltea a verlo.

-No, nada, será mejor que te vallas a clases que creo que hayas a clases que creo que haya va tu maestro. –apuntando a un señor peli-negro de ojos cafés, que al parecer fumaba un cigarrillo, traía un portafolio negro y se dirigía al salón de Naruto.

-Gracias Iruka-sensei. –comienza a correr. – nos vemos después. –dijo antes de entrar al salón.

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Naruto solo suspiro, volteo a ver la puerta del salón, solo veía pasar gente, que entraban y salían, después volvió a ver por la ventana, veía las nubes y empezaba a adivinar las figuras que formaban.

-Tierra llamando a Naruto-kun, tierra llamando a Naruto-kun, ¿me oyes?

Al escuchar esas palabras, Naruto volteo a ver. -¿Eh?... ah, ¿Qué paso Ino-san?

-Nada, solo que te veo muy, pero muy perdido.

-Ah, es que estaba viendo por la ventana…

-Estas aburrido, ¿verdad? –se recargo con sus manos y acercándose a Naruto.

-Si, un poco, pero así es el estudio, bueno a veces, jejeje. –llevando la mano a su nuca y rascándola.

-Oye Naruto-kun ¿tú si entendiste la tarea de Ibiki-sensei?

-Eso creo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Ino-san?

-Es que yo no le entendí nadita, jejejejej, ¿me podrías explicar?

-Claro, trae tu libreta, te voy a explicar antes de que llegue el o la sensei.

Ino fue a su lugar para sacar una libreta y una pluma, luego regreso con Naruto para que le pudiera explicar.

-Veamos, ¿Qué es lo que dices? –Empieza a leer el problema. –mira aquí dice "conclusión: en el bachillerato tiene estudiantes bilingües". –volteo a ver a Ino quien estaba confundida. –mira, tienes que encontrar 2 premisas una de ellas es "los que hablan mas idiomas son bilingües".

-Ahh, ¿es como si buscaras la lógica?, ¿verdad?

-Ino-san… la clase se llama lógica.

-Todos a sus lugares. –dijo una rubia de ojos miel, mientras se acercaba al escritorio, Ino tomo su libreta y pluma y se dirigió a su lugar. Naruto al ver a la rubia, se agacho con tal de que la rubia no lo viera. –Buenos días alumnos, espero que se la estén pasando bien lo que llevan del día, solo pase para darles un aviso importante.

-¿Aviso importante? –dijo Ino, llamando la atención de la directora.

-Si… este mes le estaré pasando lista.

-¿Y por qué no pasaran lista los prefectos? –volvió a preguntar, la rubia de ojos azules claros.

-Ellos también van a estar pasando lista, cuando yo este ocupada… bueno solo respondan cuando oigan su nombre. –empezó a pasar lista, hasta que un nómbrele llamo la atención. –valla, valla. –pensó para si misma. –Uzumaki Naruto.- pero no recibió respuesta. –Uzumaki Naruto. –pero tampoco respondieron.

Ino volteo a ver a Naruto quien tenía la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera dormido. –Naruto-kun. –susurro para que la directora no se diera cuanta. –Naruto-kun. -volvió a susurrarle. –Naruto-kun. –pero no respondió.

-Yamanaka Ino. –pronuncio la directora haciendo que la rubia se asustara.

-Ha… hai. –Volteo rápidamente.

-Eso es todo por hoy, disfruten de su receso. –guardo la lista y salió del salón.

Ino se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió al lugar de Naruto. –Oye Naruto-kun, ¿estas dormido? –Pero no le respondió. –Naruto-kun te estoy habla…

-Ya te escuche Ino-san. –levanto la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-Entonces ¿por qué no respondiste?, ya tienes una falta.

-Es solo que, Tsunade-sama es… es… ¿cómo te lo explico?

-Con palabras, supongo. –se siente en la banca que estaba delante de Naruto.

-Mira es que Tsunade-sama, es… es…- pero fue interrumpido por una de las amigas de Ino, quien necesitaba ayuda de ella e Ino se fue a ayudarla, dejando solo a Naruto.

Naruto solio del salón, se dirigió a la cafetería para poder comprar algo de comer ya que era hora de receso y tenia hambre. Se acercó para poder ver lo que vendían, pero no le alcanzaba para nada, solo le alcanzaba para unas galletas. Abrió el paquete para tomar una y comérsela, pero no pudo comer su galleta ya que se la tiraron al suelo y la pisaron.

-Ahh, lo siento. ¿Te ibas a comer eso? –dijo un chico de pelo corto, negro, al parecer era moreno de ojos negros.

-No importa. –trato de alejarse pero una mano es su hombro no lo dejo irse.

-Por favor suéltame, no quiero problemas. –trato de advertirle, pero no le hiso caso.

-Sera mejor que no me hablas de esa manera, aparte yo si quiero problemas.

-Diablos, si me peleo lo mas seguro es de que me envíen a la dirección y no quiero encontrarme con la vieja Tsunade. –pensó para si mismo mientras apretaba sus puños, al no poder hacer nada, porque si se peleaba lo mandarían a la dirección y se encontraría con Tsunade, pero si no se defendía se iría a la enfermería por los golpes, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

Ahh. –se escucho un bostezo, provocando que todos voltearan a ver. –esto es problemático. –se acercó. –será mejor que te vallas Crash

-El problema no es contigo Nara. –Volteo a verlo.- será mejor que te valla o sino…

-¿Oh, sino qué?, recuerda que soy el jefe de grupo y puedo reportarte, y ya sabes lo que dijo la Directora. –sonó amenazante. El pelinegro rugió de rabia y amenazo a Naruto. –Es un problema ser el jefe e grupo. –Volteo a ver a Naruto.- ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no te lastimo?

-Claro, pero no necesitaba ayuda. –se alejó del pelinegro

-Si, claro, sabias que si te peleabas te mandarían a la dirección.- con esas palabras probo coque aquel rubio se detuviera.- Bueno, será mejor que me valla.- comenzó a caminar del lado contrario de Naruto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –volteo a ver al peli-negro que se alejaba. –te estoy hablando. –grito, pero el peli-negro no le hiso caso y siguió con su camino. –vuelve aquí. –fue tras el peli-negro. -¿Dónde diablos se metió? –pensó para si mismo.

-Aquí estoy. –apareció detrás de Naruto.

-Ahh. –grito muy asustado. -¿Cómo diablos?, ¿de donde? –fue interrumpido por el peli-negro.

-Eso no importa… hola me llamo Nara Shikamaru voy en 1ero "A". –Le estiro la mano

-un gusto Nara, me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y yo voy en 1ero "B". –estiro su mano para tomar la mano de joven Nara y mecerla de arriba abajo.

-¿Solo te ibas a comer unas galletas? –arqueando una ceja.

-Si, ¿por qué? –Miro sus galletas.- Salí de mi casa corriendo que no alcance a tomar dinero suficiente, así que solo me alcanzo para unas galletas, ¿po qué la pregunta?

-Bueno, mi okaa-san me dio dos bentos, por si a alguien se le olvidara el suyo. – alzo el bento que traía su mano izquierda. –si quieres puedo darte uno.

-No, ¿cómo crees?, que voy a aceptar tu bento, Nara. –levanto su mano derecha, en forma de rechazo hacia el bento del joven Nara. –No creo que sea lo correcto.

-Vamos Uzumaki, tómalo o me enojare pero se enojara mas mi okaa-san si regreso a casa con un bento.

-¿Y por qué tu madre? – algo curioso, ya que Naruto, no sabia nada de la madre del joven Nara obviamente.

-Así es mi okaa-san y creo que todas las mujeres son así, son problemáticas. –suspiro. -¿vas a tomar el bento si o no?

-No tengo de otra, así que arigato Nara. –toma uno e los bentos del joven Nara.

-Ven, vallamos a sentarnos en una de las mesas de la cafetería. –comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería.

-¡Dattebayo! –siguió al Nara hasta llegar a una de las mesas vacías, Shikamaru tomo asiento y comenzó a comer, Naruto hiso la mismo. –y dime, ¿Qué te parece la preparatoria?

-Me parece algo problemática, pero bien. –siguió comiendo.

-¿No crees que para ti todo es problemático?

-Tú eres problemático.

-¿Cómo que…? –suena el teléfono. –permíteme un momento. –sacando su celular.

-Claro, claro. –moviendo la mano derecha de arriba abajo.

-¿Bueno?

-Bueno, ¿Naruto? –dijo la voz.

-Si, ¿Quién habla?

-Soy yo Kakashi.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi?

-Oye, voy a pasar por ti en media hora.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Kakashi?, ¿ocurrió algo malo?

-Me acaban de llamar del hospital.

-¿Del hospital?, ¿y que te dijeron?, ¿Qué te dijeron…? –gritaba desesperado por escuchar una respuesta. -¡Kakashi respondeme!

-Primero, lo primero, tranquilízate Naruto, segundo me dijeron que… -se corto la llamada.

-Bueno, bueno, Kakashi, ¡rayos se corto la llamada! –volteo a ver a Shikamaru y se acerca. –lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. –empieza a alejarse.

Shikamaru se levanta, recoge la basura la tira y sigue a Naruto. -¿y a donde vas?

-Ya me voy.

-¿Acaso ya salieron?

-No, pero me tengo que ir al hospital.

-¿Al hospital?, ¿Qué es lo que paso?

-Lo siento si me escucho grosero, pero eso o te incumbe. –empezó a correr, hasta perderse de vista de Shikamaru. Después e unos minutos llego al salón, tomo sus cosas y estuvo a punto de salir del salón pero una rubia lo detuvo su camino.

-¿A dónde vas Naruto-kun? –tomando del brazo izquierdo.

-Tengo que ir al hospital. –soltó su mano y siguió su camino.

-¿Al hospital? –se quedo parada viendo como se alejaba hasta perderlo de vista.

Naruto corría por los pasillos a toda velocidad esquivando a cada persona que se interpuse en su camino. Estaba a punto de salir, hasta que choco con un chico de pelo castaño de ojos negros.

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas baka! –grito muy furioso el peli-castaño, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Naruto, para tomarlo del pecho y levantarlo. -¡Oh, acaso estas ciego!

-Suéltame, tengo prisa. –trato de librarse, hasta lograrlo. En cuando se libero salió corriendo, antes de que el castaño lo volviera a atrapar.

-¡Me las vas a pagar! –solo gritaba furioso mientras lo perseguía.

Naruto trato de perderlo entre la multitud, per le era difícil de perderlo. Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, se paro a lada de un bote de basura, lo movió en frente e el, de manera la cual el castaño no lo viera, después de eso se puso a correr de nuevo. Volteo a ver si el castaño lo seguía persiguiendo y así era el castaño lo seguía persiguiendo.

-Vamos cae en la trampa. –pensaba para si mismo mientras corría el rubio.

Hasta que el castaño cayo en l trampa, se tropezó y cayo directamente en el bote de basura que Naruto había movida.

-¿Qué asqueroso huele esto?... ayúdenme por favor.

Naruto se detuvo y miro al peli-castaño con lastima, estuvo a punto de acercarse a ayudarlo, pero vio que otro peli-negro con lentes se acercó y le empezó a ayudar a salir del bote de basura. Naruto se apresuró a llegar a la puerta, hasta llegar a ella y abrirla. Voltio a todas partes para ver si veía a Kakashi, pero no le vio por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde diablos estas Kakashi? -Busco y busco pero no encontró a Kakashi, así que se decidió en llamarlo.

-¿Bueno?

-Kakashi, ¿Dónde diablos estas?

-ya voy llegando. –cuelga.

-Kakashi… me colgó, genial. –se sentó en las escaleras mientras guardaba su celular. –ahora tendré que esperarlo hasta que lle… ¡diablos se tardara una media hora! –maldijo al aire. –bueno, me dará tiempo para pensar. -comenzó a mirar el cielo, después la calle, luego a la gente que pasaba hasta que un color de pelo le llamo la atención. -¿eh? –se para rápidamente se tallo los ojos y al ver otra vez ya no estaba. – ¿fue parte de mi imaginación? -En ese momento llego Kakashi en un auto plateado.- ¡Llegas tarde Kakashi!

-Lo siento, pero había un tráfico que no me dejaba avanzar. – comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. –bueno será mejor que subas, para poder llegar rápido al hospital.

Naruto subió al auto y Kakashi comenzó a manejar hasta llegar al hospital. –Ya llegamos.

-Ya era hora. –dijo el rubio mientras se bajaba del auto y Kakashi lo seguía.

-Naruto. –se puso serio Kakashi al ver la mirada de desprecio que tenia Naruto al ver el hospital. –Quiero que te comportes y que no vallas a exagerar las cosas como siempre.

-Yo nunca exagero las cosas Kakashi. –volteando a ver a Kakashi sonriendo, pero al ver que Kakashi no sonreía se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. –esta bien Kakashi no voy a comportarme como siempre

-Eso espero Naruto. –comenzó a caminar a la entrada del hospital seguido de un rubio, hasta llegar a un escritorio de forma rectangular. –buenas tardes, me llamo Kakashi Hatake…

-Un momento por favor. –interrumpió la enfermera.

-Oh, claro, pero yo solo quiero ir a la habitación…

-Le dije que esperara un momento señor. -volvió a interrumpir la enfermera.

-Si, lo se, pero solo vengo a ver a…

-¿Qué esta sordo señor?, le dije que esperara un momento

-Si, lo se pero no me tiene que gritar

-Señor aléjese del escritorio o llamo a la policía

-Esta bien, esta bien, solo no llame a la policía. –se alejó del escritorio

-Jajajajajajaja

-Es difícil hablar con las enfermeras

Naruto se acercó al escritorio de la enfermera. –disculpe señorita, me podría decir a que habitación cambiaron a Minato Namikaze

-Claro joven. –mira su computadora. –lo han cambiado a la habitación 426-F

-Muchas gracias señorita. –se alejó del escritorio y se acercó a Kakashi. –fue fácil para mi

-Bueno entonces vallamos a la habitación a ver a Minato. –comenzaron a caminaron

-Disculpe señor Kakashi, su hija y su esposa se encuentran aquí

-¿Hija y esposa? –dijeron al mismo tiempo Kakashi y Naruto.

¿Por qué Naruto no quiere ver a la directora Tsunade?

¿Qué habrá pasado en el hospital como para llamar a Naruto y sacarlo de sus clases?

¿Quién será la persona quien le llamo la atención de Naruto?

¿Quién será la joven que se encuentra con Minato?

¿Les habrá gustado este capitulo?

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo…

"La esposa de Kakashi"

¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo?, si es gusto o no, bueno la verdad no sé que escribir aquí jejejejej.

Bueno creo que es todo, hasta la próxima.


	4. La esposa de Kakashi

Hola de nuevo ya se, ya se, "aquí viene Kagome131997 (llámenme Hinata, porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis) con otra historia de su vida que ni siquiera sea verdad y solo lo usa para hacernos enojar" jejejejej, pues esta vez ya no.

Solo quería darles un pequeñísimo aviso

_ Estas son las que pondré cuando cambie de escenario

Solo era eso, bueno creo jejejejej jejeje bueno sin más interrupciones.

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a Kishimoto el creador de Naruto.

Capitulo 3

"La esposa de Kakashi"

_**No esperes hasta que sea demasiado tarde para decirle a alguien cuanto lo amas y cuando te importa…**_

_**Porque cuando se va, no importa que tan fuerte grites y llores porque será demasiado tarde.**_

-¿Cómo que mi hija y esposa? –arqueo una ceja.

-Si, acaba de llegar una señora de pelo largo color negro, ojos color café, al parecer tuvieron un accidente de auto.

-¿Me podría dar los nombres?

-Claro, en un momento. –empezó a buscar en unos papeles, para ver si encontraba el nombre. –Aquí esta, se llama… Hanare y Ookami.

-¡Hanare!, ¿en que habitación se encuentra?

-En la habitación 173-B.

-Muchas gracias. –se acercó al rubio y le pidió que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi?, ¿Quiénes son ellas? –caminando de tras de una Kakashi muy preocupado.

Kakashi volteo a ver al rubio confundido, al no saber quien era Hanare. –Hanare es mi esposa.

¡TÚ ESPOSA!, ¿Cuándo estuvisteis casado? y ¿Por qué nunca eh sabido nada de ella?

-Mira Naruto todavía estoy casado y yo me case muy joven.

-¿A los cuantos?

-Me case a los 16 años. –volteo a ver a Naruto quien se había sorprendido. –mira Naruto todo comenzó…

_***Flash Black***_

Kakashi empezó a abrir sus ojos, hasta abrirlos completamente, movió su cabeza a la derecha, donde se encontraba un reloj que indicaba la hora de 10:36 A.M. y se decidió a levantarse de la cama y prepares para ir a la preparatoria. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola cuidadosamente, para que no se escuchara el ruido del rechinido, pero fue en vanó ya que se escucho.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, para poder darse una ducha, pero se regreso a su habitación, ya que se le había olvidado una toalla. Al tomar la toalla se dirigió al baño. Y tomo su ducha. Cuando acabo de tomar la ducha, tomo su toalla, y se dirigió a su habitación para poder cambiarse, al llegar a la habitación, noto que las luces de la cocina estaban prendidas y entro a la habitación.

Al terminar de cambiarse, comenzó a escuchar algo extraño, miro a la cama pero no estaba nadie, miro la mesita de noche donde había una foto, donde se encontraba sentado en una mesa comiendo una rebanada de pizza junto con sus amigos. Salió de la habitación y volvió a escuchar los ruidos extraños, pero esta vez se escucha el la planta de abajo, se dirigió a las escaleras hasta llegar al final de las escaleras, comenzó a asomarse a la cocina.

-¿Kushina-sama?, ¿Minato-sensei? -Pero la cocina se encontraba vacía, Kakashi entro lo primero que vio fue un plato con comida. –Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?

-Kakashi. –se escucho una voz, pero Kakashi no la podía reconocer

-¿Quién es? – volteo a ver por todas partes, pero no encontraba a nadie.

-¡Kakashi ayuda! –se acuchaba en la parte de la sala. – ¡Nii-san ayuda!

-¡¿Naruto?! –volteo hacia la sala.

-¡Kakashi! –se escucho otra vez, pero esta vez no era Naruto.

-¡Kushina-sama! –comenzó a correr por todas partes, buscando por todas partes, pero no encontraba nada

Kakashi se levanto de golpe al escuchar el despertador, se encontraba sentado, su reparación era agitada, volteo a ver el despertador acerco su mano para apagar el despertador. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, abrió la llave y comenzó a mojarse la cara desesperadamente.

Se miraba en el espejo, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados con lagrimas en sus ojos.- Es un solo sueño.

Todo estaba callado ni Kakashi ni Minato se atrevían a hablar, hasta que Kakashi se decidió a hablar.

-Minato-sensei tengo que decirle algo importante. –se escuchaba algo nervioso

-¿Qué sucede Kakashi?, te vez algo nervioso

-Bueno, la verdad, lo estoy, no se como va a reaccionar con lo que estoy a apunto de decir

-¿A reaccionar?

-Si

-Creo que será mejor que me lo digas en la casa Kakashi

-¿Por qué lo dice Minato-sensei?

-Porque ya llegamos y tus amigos te están esperando, mira. –apunto a una chica de pelo corto color castaño de ojos cafés.

-Ohayo Minato-sensei. –hiso una reverencia al ver a Minato

-Ohayo Rin.

-Bueno nos vemos a la hora de salida Kakashi, que te diviertas

-Si, claro. –bajo el auto y se dirigió donde se encontraban la castaña

-Ohayo Kakashi-kun. –sonrió al ver a Kakashi

-Ohayo Rin. Oye Rin ¿no has visto a Hanare?

-No, no la he visto desde ayer

-Mmm, bueno vallamos al salón antes de que el maestro llegue

-Tenemos que esperar a Obito-kun

-¿Qué todavía no llega?

-No, no ha llegado

-¿Qué siempre llegara tare ese baka? –dijo molesto por la tardanza de su compañero

Rin y Kakashi esperaron unos 20 o 25 minutos esperando a Obito que no llegaba hasta escuchar unos gritos de pelea.

-Al pareces Obito se esta peleando… otra vez. –rin y Kakashi se dirigieron donde provenían los gritos de pelea. Y así era Obito se estaba peleando. –ahora por que te estas peleando Obito. –hablo Kakashi, llamando la atención de Obito y al mismo tiempo distrayéndolo al mismo tiempo que lo distrajo recibió un golpe en la cara.

Haciendo que Rin corra hacia Obito para detener los golpes de la otra persona pero no fue hacia, haciendo que ella recibiera un golpe haciendo que callera. Obito al ver eso se enojo más al ver como golpeo a su amiga, pero otras dos personas lo sostuvieron, Obito trato de liberase pero era imposible, mientras otro sujeto sostenían a Rin, el primer sujeto lo golpeaba cruelmente a Obito, mientras Rin gritaba desesperada por su amigo.

-Sera mejor que liberes a mis amigos. –advirtió Kakashi.

Al escuchar eso el primer sujeto dejo de golpear a Obito y miro a Kakashi. -¿y que es lo que harás si no lo suelto?, ¿me vas a acusar son tu papi?, Jajajajajajaja, mejor lárgate teme. –empujo a Kakashi, y volvió hacer lo que estaba haciendo con Obito.

-Por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo amable mente, no quiero lastimarte.

-lastimarme, no me agás reír, tu solo no podrás contar nosotros siete.

-No necesito la ayuda de alguien más, así que suéltalos de una buena vez.

-Piérdete. –lo empuja de modo agresivo. -¿en que estaba?... ya me acorde.- voltio a ver al peli-negro, quien tenia un ojo morado, sangre que le salía por la boca. –esto será divertido. –levanto su mano con la muñeca cerrada.

-¡Obito-kun! –grito una desesperada castaña.

Obito, lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, un golpe que jamás llego. Al no recibir el golpe, Obito abrió poco a poco los ojos, para poder saber lo que pasaba ya que no recibió el golpe, al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver a Kakashi que recibió el golpe por él.

-Te lo advertí grandísimo baka. –sonrió el brabucón.

Kakashi se levanto mientras se limpiaba la sangre que tenía, comenzó a levantar su brazo con su puño cerrado. -¡Toma esto! – el puño se acercó mas y mas, a la cara del brabucón, pero su detuvo. –Creíste que te golpearía, ¿verdad?, pero te equivocaste lo único que te voy hacer será solo desmayarte.

Al ver que Kakashi se distrajo el brabucón trato de golpear a Kakashi, pero lo esquivo tomando su brazo izquierdo y apretando un punto que provoco que el brabucón se desmayara.

-¿Quién sigue? –volteo a ver a los secuaces del brabucón quienes soltaron a la castaña y al peli-negro, y se fueron corriendo del miedo. –Eso creí. –volteo a ver a sus amigos. -¿se encuentran bien?

-¡Obito-kun! –se acercó al peli-negro. -¿te encuentras bien?

-Claro, Rin-chan no te preocupes por mí. La pregunta seria para ti, ¿te encuentras bien? –le acaricio la mejilla.

-Y… yo me encuentro bien. –volteo a ver a Kakashi. –Kakashi-kun ayúdame a llevar a Obito-kun a la enfermería.

-Claro. –Toma del brazo al peli-negro y lo comienza a levantar, mientras este se quejaba, hasta llegar a la enfermería. –no te vallas a escapar de la enfermería… otra vez.

-T…tú, no eres mi jefe. –protesto el peli-negro.

-No, no lo soy, pero te puedo obligar a quedarte. – Lo volteo a ver con una mirada asesina.

-Por favor Obito-kun, hazlo por mí. – su rostro reflejaba preocupación y tristeza.

-Esta bien, pero solo lo ago por ti Rin-chan, no por este teme.

-Hmp, como si me importará. –comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. –Rin, cuida de que este baka no se escape de la enfermería, ¿entendido?

-Ha… hai. ¿Pero tú a donde vas Kakashi-kun?

-Tengo que hablar con alguien. –abre la puerta, comienza a caminar hasta desaparecer dela vista de sus amigos.

- Kakashi al fin te encuentre Kakashi. –se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos

-¿mmm? –volteo a ver aquella voz. -¿Qué tal Anko?

-Te eh estado buscando por todas partes Kakashi.

-Se puede saber, ¿Por qué me estabas buscando?

-Hanare me pidió que te buscara.

-¿Dónde esta Hanare?

-Se encuentra en el salón… una pregunta Kakashi, ¿Qué es lo que se traen tú y Hanare? –Se acercó, más y más a Kakashi.

-¿A… a que te refieres?

-Desde la fiesta de Gai han estado actuando muy extraños ustedes dos.

-E…e…etto… Sera mejor que valla a ver que es lo que quiere Hanare. –comienzo a correr hasta que pierde de vista a Anko. – Eso estuvo cercas. – pensó para si mismo hasta llevar al salón, donde se encontraba Hanare.

-Al fin llegaste Kakashi-kun. –dijo una peli-negra de larga cabellera larga de ojos cafés. Se acercó al peli-plata, para poder abrazarlo. – ¿ya les dijiste a Minato-sensei y a Kushina-sama?

-No tuve oportunidad, y tú ya les dijiste a tus padres.

-No, no tuve el valor de decirles. –bajo la mirada.

-No te preocupes Hanare-chan. –Comenzó a abrazar a Hanare. - ya tendremos tiempo de decirles, por ahora solo hay que preocuparnos por…

-¡¿Kakashi estas listo para nuestro enfrentamiento?! –grito un cejudo, muy imperativo.

-No es un buen momento Gai. –volteo a ver a Gai enojado.

-Valla, es la primero vez que te veo así de enojado, ¿pasa algo malo?

-No es de tu inconveniencia. Vamos Hanare-chan. – La tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hasta alejarse.

-No me digas que… bueno que tú y Hanare-san… bueno ya saben.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Ya sé que tú y Hanare-san. – se acerca al oído de Kakashi y le susurra unas palabras.

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

-Hanare-san ya me lo conto.

-Hanare-chan. – la volteo a mirar.

-Si, hablando de eso se lo dije una que otra persona.

-¿A quienes se lo dijiste?

-A Ga-kun, Kurenai-san, Azuma-kun, Sayuri-san… -fue interrumpida por Kakashi.

-Pero no tienes el valor de decirles a tus padres.

-Y tú a Minato-sensei y Kushina-sama.

-ok, ok.

-Bueno entonces, ¿ustedes no han tenido el valor de decirles?

-No. –dijeron Hanare y Kakashi al mismo tiempo.

-Ya veo y ¿Qué piensan hacer?

-Primero tenemos que decirles a mis padres y a Minato-sensei y Kushina-sama.

-Te acompaño a tu casa para decirles a tus padres, para que no estés sola con ellos.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi-kun. –lo abrazo en el momento en el que entro Minato.

-Ohayo, Hanare, Gai Kakashi.

-Ohayo Minato-sensei. –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Tomen sus asientos, hoy hablaremos de…

-¡Kakashi! –gritaba una furiosa Kushina que trataba de golpear al peli-plata, pero este esquivaba sus golpes.

-Kushina tranquilízate. –trataba de tranquilizar a la peli-roja que se encontraba muy furiosa.

-Ku…Kushina-sama. –se alejaba de la peli-roja. –tra… tranquilizase, déjeme explicarle, como pasaron las cosas.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que dejaste a Hanare embarazada?!

-Si me dejara explicarle Kushina-sama.

-¡Ya te eh dicho que no me digas Kushina-sama!

-Esta bien Okaa-san, solo déjeme explicarles.

-No tienes nada que explicarnos Kakashi, solo queremos saber si vas a acerté responsable de tus actos.

-Claro que voy a aceptar mi responsabilidad de mis actos Minato-sensei.

-Eso es esperamos de ti Kakashi.

-No solo eso. Hanare. –comenzó a hincarse en un pie. -¿te gustaría ser mi esposa? –saco una sortija.

-Ka… Kakashi-kun. –acercó una mano a su boca, en sus ojos comenzaron a brotar unas lagrimas de felicidad. - ¡Claro que acepto ser tu esposa! –abrazo a Kakashi.

_***Fin del Flash Black***_

-Entonces dejaste a tu novia embarazada. –dijo un rubio imperativo, con cara picara.

-Digamos que así fue. – algo sonrojado el peli-plata. –esta es la habitación. –se paro enfrente de la puerta y soltó un suspiro antes de entrar. Comenzó a abrir la puerta. -¿Hola? –asomo su cabeza.

-¿Kakashi-kun, eres tú? –dijo una herida pero no tan grave Hanare.

-¿Qué es lo que paso Hanare? –se acercó a lado de ella, tomo su muñeca y se acercó a besarle su frente muy cariñosamente.

-Tuve un accidente de auto.

-¿Cómo es que paso?

-No recuerdo mucho de todo.

-Eh, Kakashi. –se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta.

-Cierto, cierto se me olvidaba de Naruto, pasa Naruto. –Comenzó a entrar aquel rubio de ojos azules.

-La metano interrumpidos pero… -fue interrumpido por la peli-negra.

-¿Él es Naruto? –lo miro muy sorprendida. –Valla que has crecido mucho Naruto.

-Jejejejejejej, gracias, Kakashi, yo iré a ver a mi otoo-san, solo te venia a avisar.

-Claro Naruto en un rato mas te alcanzo.

-No te preocupes, tárdate todo lo que quieras, voy a hablar con él un rato. –Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de su padre.

-Oye Hanare, ¿Dónde esta Ookami?

-dijo que iría a pasear, que ya regresaba. –sonrió.

Naruto estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, cuando de repente escucho una voz dentro de la habitación. –no recuerdo que la enfermera me dijera que mi Otoo-san tendría visitas. –abrió la puerta y se encontró con una peli-plata, casi parecida a Kakashi. -¿Quien eres?

-Mejor dicho, ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? –se levanto de la silla enojada. -creo que te equivocaste de habitación… Ya entiendo, ya se quien eres.

-¿Así? –arqueo una ceja.

-Si, eres el vende dulces, ¿verdad?... en este momento no quiero dulce, vuelve mas tarde.

-¿Disculpa?-comenzó acercándose poco a poco a la peli-plata. - ¡mira niñita, no vine desde la prepa, de haberme perdido creo que la mitad de clases, de esperar a Kakashi, de que me contara su historia de como se es que se caso de joven, para que una niñita me diga que no puedo ver a mi otoo-san! –su reparación era un poco agitada y enojada.

-Espera un segundo… ¿él es tú padre? –apunto a un Minato que se encontraba acostado en la cama, Naruto volteo a ver a su padre.

-Si… ¿Algún problema con eso?

-Pero si él es tu padre, entonces tú debes ser… ¡¿Mi tío?!

-¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste?! –volteo a verla a la peli-plata. –ahora que te veo bien, te pareces un poco a Kakashi.

-Si mi nombre es Hatake Ookami, mi okaa-san es Hatake Hanare y mi otoo-san Hatake Kakashi, ¡y tú debes ser Hatake Naruto mi tío! –sus ojos le brillaban de alegría.

-Te equivocas yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi es mi hermanastro, pero mis padres le dejaron su apellido, nunca supe porque pero fue su decisión.

-Ya veo, bueno solo estaba visitando a mi abuelo. –volteo a mirar a Minato. –no me gusta verlo en la cama… quisiera… olvídalo es una tontería… ¿y donde esta mi abuela? –volteo a mirar al rubio.

-Ella… ella… murió cuando yo solo tenía seis años de edad. –bajo la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo es que murió?

-Por un disparo en el corazón. –volteo a verla. – pero eso fue hace nueve años.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar. -Miro a Naruto con tristeza.

-Oye, ¿cuantos años dices que tienes?

-T… tengo dieciséis, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡En serio! –la miro muy sorprendido. –yo también tengo dieciséis, ¿en que año naciste?

-Creo que nací el 27 de octubre de 1997, ¿y tú?

-Yo nací el 10 de octubre de 1997, valla nací primero que tú. -comenzó a apretarles las mejillas y comenzó a hablar con voz chiqueada. -que tierna, quien es la niña mas bonita.

-Jajaja, que gracioso, tío.

-mmm, no me digas tío, me da cosa, mejor dime Naruto.

-Por mi esta bien.

Comenzó a abrirse la puerta de la habitación, hasta abriese completamente, una figura muy conocida por Naruto. –Hola.

-¡Otoo-san! –grito la joven Hatake al ver a Kakashi, y corrió a abrazarlo. –te extrañe mucho, y ya conocí a mi Tío Naruto

-Solo dime Naruto, si no es mucha molestia Ookami.

-Oye Naruto quería saber si no es mucha molestia que Ookami y Hanare, se vallan a vivir von nosotros, ¿verdad?

-No, así no estará tan sola la casa.

-¿Y okaa-san esta de acuerdo?

-Claro, tu mamá me conto todo. Me hubieran dicho que se quedaron sin casa Ookami.

-Las hubiéramos recibido. –dijo un rubio.

-Creí que seriamos una molestia para ti otoo-san. –bajo la cabeza.

Kakashi tomo la barbilla de Ookami, y comenzó a levantarle la cara. -Ustedes jamás serán una molestia para mí, al contrario, son todo para mí. –le sonrió

-Bueno y exactamente, ¿Por qué cambiaron de habitación a otoo-san? –miro a Kakashi quien se encontraba con su hija

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea. –en congio los hombros. –solo sé que el doctor quería hablar con migo eso es todo

-Así es. -Se escucho una voz desde la puerta.

¿Quién será quien asesino a la madre de Naruto?

¿Naruto se la llevara bien con Ookami?

¿Quién será la persona que se encuentra en la puerta?

¿Qué es lo que pasara con Minato?

¿Y cuándo saldrán Hinata y Sasuke? No, espera un momento esa es mi decisión verdad jejejejejejej, gomen se me óvido que yo estoy haciendo la historia.

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo…

"Rencuentros inesperados"

Bueno espero les allá gustado este capitulo, ya que bueno de repente me dio un ataque de inspiración, pues lo tuve que aprovechar, al mismo tiempo que estaba escuchando música jojojojo.

También quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por no actualiza lo mas pronto posible, pero ustedes saben, la preparatoria, loes exámenes que se acercan, ayudar a mi okaa-san en la limpieza, las tarea, el fanfic, bañarme, peinarme, lavar mi uniforme o mi ropa, etc. Y lo peor es que nos vamos a mudar y no sabemos a donde.

La presión me asfixio, pero bueno, tratare de hacer lo posible para actualizar lo más pronto la historia.

Dejen sus comentarios, y también ideas claro.

Bueno, eso es todo por esta historia, Sayonara, hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
